


Happy Halloween!

by manaika



Series: Shinsengumi Family [2]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: AU, Gen, family life, gender swap, nothing graphic, there's a little bit of touching this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manaika/pseuds/manaika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shinsengumi family celebrates Halloween.</p><p>Originally written for Halloween 2012. Posted without editing, so there are gonna be mistakes. Please forgive me. I wanna edit some of my earlier works one day, so until then, please bear with me. Thank you and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween!

** EPISODE 2 **

 

 

„No.“

„Anata.“

„I said no, Sango.“

„I heard you, Toushi. But I know you’ll say eventually yes, if I keep persuading you intently.“

„NEVER! I won’t allow my WIFE walking HALF-NAKED around the place where I WORK AT! FORGETT IT!!!“

It was a week beafore halloween in Hakuoki and the entire town was busy with preparations for the holiday. The local school that Toushi worked at, didn’t stay out of it either and decided to organize a huge event, with all of the students and teachers participating.

Dress-code: Halloween.

And Sango had already found the perfect costume for herself. If brought out her curves perfectly, showed enough skin to be sexy and would surely win her the first price in the contest for the best halloween costume. In short, it was perfect.

Now if only Toushi would see it the same way.

„Anata, I’m not half-naked. I’ll have my sports bra and shorts underneath it. My chest, arms and legs will be covered.“  
„You are NOT going as a MUMMY and that’s FINAL!“

Toushi was red in the face, though it was hard to tell whether it was from anger or embarassment.

Sango smirked.

„We’ll see about that.“

 

ox*xo

 

„So kids, tell momma what you want your halloween costume to be.“

It was one afternoon roughly a week from the big event, when Sango decided that it  
was time to do something for the children’s costumes. So they sat down in the living room, the kids gathered around their mother, who was comfortably nestled on the couch as the rascals presented their ideas.

„I wanna be a pirate!“ Heisuke, sitting in his mother’s lap, exclaimed first. „I’ll fight for the freedom of the seas, against the evil marines!“

Sango smiled and ruffled her little boy’s head. „Alright, you’ll be a pirate.“

„And I’ll have a sword and a black strap and a big hat!“

„Yes, you’ll have all of that. So, next one.“ Sango still smiling at the antics of her youngest one, turned to the older brother. „Souji, you wanted to be a vampire, if I remember correctly.“

Souji, leaning on his mother’s leg, looked up with pouting lips. „Naah. Tou-san is already vampire.“

Ah, that was right. Toushi had surprised everyone with announcing that he would put on such a spectacular costume and unintentionally spoiled Souji’s fun. That kid would never do anything to resemble his father.

Sango frowned in thought.

„Then how about a demon?“

Souji shook his head. „No, I wanna be something with a sword!“

Sano thought for a while about that „Hmm...then how about Musashi?“

Souji’s eyes lit up and he threw himself in his mother’s arms. „Kaa-san, you’re genius!“

Sango smiled and returning the hug, she turned to Saigo. „And you Saigo? What do you want to be?“

Saigo looked up from where she was playing with her rasetsu plushie and said with a face so serious like she was announcing she was going to war: „I’ll be papa’s bride.“

Sango watched her daughter for several moments with a blank expression. She knew better than to argue with Saigo over something that concerned her father, because that little girl would always be on tou-san’s side, no matter what. Most of the times this innocent adoration was utterly cute, but there were times when it caused a throbbing deep inside of Sango’s skull.

„We’ll figure something out.“ She said and turned to the remaining child. „And you Chizuru?“

Chizuru smiled one those smiles that had a small spark of mischief in them, that not many knew the soft-spoken girl had, and Sango knew she was going to like this one.

„I thought I’d go as a witch.“

Sango’s eyebrows shot into her hair in surprise.

„A witch?!“

Chizuru smiled sweetly. „Yes, kaa-san. After all, Souji keeps calling me that a lot and I thought I could make his wishes come true.“

Souji pulled a face that was supposed to be worried and Sango grinned.

„You’ll be a perfect witch!“

Souji then turned to his mother again. „And you kaa-san? Did tou-san approve of your idea to go as a mummy?“ The boy looked very hopefull. „It’d be so cool!“  
Sango smiled evily and patted her son’s head. „But Souji. Since when do I need tou-san’s approval to do something?“

Souji’s face split into a grinn, while Chizuru and Heisuke burst out laughing.

 

ox*xo

 

„I can’t believe I actually let you out of the house like this!!!“

Toushi exclaimed when the family got out of the car in front of the school building, the evening of the school’s halloween event.

„Oh, anata. You couldn’t stop me even if you tried. I have a key and I have a car.“

Toushi was near hysterics, which Sango found extremely amusing and utterly hilarious.

„What are my colleagues gonna say?! What will the schoolboard think?! The vice-director’s wife, HALF-NAKED!“

„Tou-san, chill! Kaa-san’s hot, that’s what they’ll think!“ Souji, dressed in his bloody-samurai-that-was-supposed-to-be Musashi get-up interjected and the pirate king Heisuke nodded eagerly.  
„Kaa-san’s SO COOL!“  
„It really suits her, tou-san.“ Chizuru, smiling shyly in contrast to her rather daring costume, voiced her agreement placidly.  
Saigo didn’t say anything, just stood next to her father, holding his hand, looking absolutely convincing as a bride of a vampire lord, dressed in an all-black lacey dress.

Clearly over-voted, Toushi sighed heavily and cast a glance at his wife.

„Suits, or not, it’s just...“

Bandages were covering Sango’s chest and middle, but left her belly uncovered, suggestively accenting the rich bossom and sharp hips, and temptingly presenting the taut abdominals graced with a pale scar, the reminder of a complicated birth, which she painted red for the occasison. Wrapped around her upper arms, shoulders and tighs, they gave a nice glimpse of the strong muscles hidden beneath them, that flexed every time the woman moved. Inconspicious white ballerinas were covering her feet, since she didn’t dare to walk completely bare-footed in the cold of the last night of October.

„I was just thinking kaa-san,“ Chizuru spoke up. „Aren’t you cold?“

Sango smiled gently at her daughter. „I’ll be fine as soon as we get inside.“

„Then let’s do that.“ The father of the family said and started walking towards the school building rather hurriedly, hoping for all the world that no one noticed the flush on his face and recognized it for what it was. Sango was too hot for her age.

 

ox*xo

 

Once inside, they got almost immediately sucked into the huge crowd that was there. People were everywhere and all were dressed in spectacular, fantastic costumes. Blood and pumpkins were scattered everywhere and wherever you looked there was an attraction in the spirit of halloween. There was even a horror cabinet somewhere and the boys were already all-too-eager to visit it.

„Alright.“ Toushi spoke as they found a small quiet spot. „Since everyone wants to see something different, we should split up. The main program starts in one hour in the gym, but you have to be there earlier, especially since you’re contributing to the program. Don’t come late and don’t get into trouble.“

„Yes, tou-san.“ They all chorused and immediately after that, the boys disappeared into the direction of the horror cabinet. Toushi said he needed to talk with the halloween event comitee about something and Saigo, never letting go of Toushi’s hand, went with him. That left Sango and Chizuru, standing there and shaking their heads in amusement.

„Come on, let’s find your uncle. He called me twenty minutes ago, said he’d just arrived. Knowing him, he’s probably already found the bufet.“  
Chizuru chuckled. „You might be right, kaa-san.“

 

ox*xo

 

They found Shinpachi, dressed as a werewolf, next to the fried shrimps and after they took a small snack, they hit it off together. On their stroll through the ’halloween market’ they met Souji and Heisuke, who looked a little pale around the nose and pretty shaken up. Sango wondered what encountered them in the horror cabinet, but she supposed that as long as there weren’t any lasting psychological effects, it didn’t do them wrong to get a little traumatized.

They hung around for a little while longer, untill it was nearly time to gather for the main event. They were on their way to the gym, when they met another of their neighbours.

„Hot costume, mrs. Coach!“

Heading towards them was the oldest Oni boy, dressed in dark clothes, that somehow resembled a hunting get-up. A gun was proudly strapped to the left hip and a crossbow was dangling against his back.

„Shiranui-kun.“ Sango greeted her trainee and looked him over. „Let me guess – hunter.“

Shiranui grinned. „Almost. I’m a vampire hunter.“ Sango laughed and watched with eyes sparkling with amusement as Shiranui came to stand right in front of her and leaned towards her in what wanted to be an intimate whisper. „And I heard that a Vampire was around here, somewhere, taking innocent maidens as their brides and molesting handsom mummies?“

Sango’s mouthwinkles pulled into an evil smirk. „What a coincidence. I know where you could find one. We were just heading that way.“

Shiranui smirked back. „Oh really? Well then, will you let me join your little group of wanderers?“  
„Oh, I don’t know, I have to ask my companions first.“

But before Sango could turn to ask the merry fellowship, a shout interrupted them and suddenly they were standing face to face with the Devil himself.

„Chizuru! Come with me and become the queen of the Underworld next to my side! Marry me!“

Shiranui groaned and Chizuru took a step back, while he eyes were widened in utter disbelief at the sight of Kazama standing there, looking a weird mix of devil, vampire and sex puppet.

Sango hid her laughter behind coughs, while Shinpachi looked torn between being annoyed and being amused.

Souji and Heisuke were openly laughing.

„Chizuru-chan!“ A voice called from behind them and as they turned, they saw Sen-chan, dressed in a dark-red medieval dress with a lot of frills and laces, hurrying towards them. „Don’t listen to that idiot!!!“ She arrived slightly out of breath and Sango noted that she had to be wearing high-heels, because there was no way that girl had grown almost four inches since yesterday. He also noticed the small golden crown on her head, adorned with red stones.

She had to be some kind of princess then.

And if Sango was to judge it from the red get-up, she’d have guessed it was supposed to be Bloody Mary.

Sango smiled. It did look surely nice on Sen-chan.

„Kazama has been going on about making you his bride since the school announced this event.“

An evil idea came to Sango.

„Oh, I don’t know, Sen-chan.“ The mother said. „In the Medieval Ages, witches were considered to be the worshippers and the brides of Satan.“

Chizuru shot her an utterly mortified glance, while Sen-chan looked shocked about the betrayal. The boys were grinning evilly and Shiranui and Shinpachi looked like they had real trouble supress an outburst of laughter.

Kazama looked like he hit the jackpot.

He seized Chizuru’s and gave her an intense, heated stare. „You heard her. Now, come with me.“

The blood drained from Chizuru’s face for a moment and then it rushed back like her life depended on it.

„What...?!“

Sango, although still amused, finally decided to come to her daughter’s rescue.

„Now, now, kids. We have strict orders not to miss the main event and as a member of the student council you shouldn’t either, Kazama-kun. And Shiranui must still slay the vampire. You can return to your plans later.“

Kazama looked thoughtfull for a moment, then finally let go of Chizuru.

„I admitt, that you’re right, Shinsengumi-san.“ He looked at Chizuru. „Accompany me then to my duties, my bride.“

Chizuru, who had began to look relieved, was instantly on alert again.

„What?!“ she cast a pleading glance to her mother, but Sango just smiled at her and so she was lead away by her ’lord and master’.

Shinpachi shook his furry head and leaned towards his bandaged sister. „You are really enjoying this, aren’t you? You have a fetish for seeing your daughter suffer, don’t you?“ he said in a hushed voice, so that they wouldn’t be overheard by the youths, or the kids.

„I have many fetishes.“ Sango whispered back, winking at her brother and then she turned to the others and said out loud: „We should go too. The event starts in a short while.“

 

ox*xo

 

As they arrived, the gym was already getting full with families waiting for their kids to go on stage.

Before Sango could even say anything, Souji and Heisuke hurried quickly backstage, Shinpachi following them to make sure they got there on time, while Sen-chan made herself on the way of finding Chizuru and playing chaperone.

And suddenly, for a few quiet moments, Sango found herself, save Shiranui, alone.

She stoped a few feet from the door that lead to the hall, closed her eyes and breathed deeply in and out.

The hall was empty and the only noise was coming from inside the gym.

„Do you hear that?“ she asked Shiranui.

„Hear what?“ Shiranui asked in a mildly confused voice.

„Silence.“

Shiranui let out a small chuckle, but other than that didn’t say anything. Sango enjoyed the quiet for a while longer before she finally opened her eyes and turning to Shiranui, spoke.

„So, I suppose you’re gonna find now that vamp and slay him, huh?“

Shiranui was standing less than a feet away from her and was smiling amusedly.

„You know what? I think I’d rather enjoy the silence with you for a little while longer.“ With that said, he leaned himself on the wall, just beside the door.

„Siblings can be tiring, right?“ Sango asked and leaned herself onto the wall just beside Shiranui.

Her trainee looked at her with smiling eyes. „Just as four kids, a husband and a brother, I suppose.“

Sango smiled, but didn’t reply.

For a while they stood there like that, but then the sound of approaching footsteps reached them and the door banged open loudly, disturbing the peace.

Sango turned her head towards the intruder just in time to see her husband’s stunned face split into a raging expression.

„WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! WE ARE ABOUT TO START!“

Sango just raised calmly her eyebrows and whispered in a low voice to Shiranui, so that he rhusband wouldn’t hear: „Seems like the vampire found you, before you found him, Hunter D.“

„I’m not so sure it was me whom he was looking for.“ Shiranui whispered back, but then Toushi was already standing in front of Sango, arms firmly crossed on his chest, apparently awaiting some sort of explanation.

Sango looked at her husband calmly and said without batting an eye: „We were right here, enjoying the few moments of peace.“

At the ’we’, Toushi’s head snapped towards her companion.

„YOU!“

„Yo, Vice-director-san.“

„GET INSIDE!!!“ Toushi hollered and pointed towards the gym.

Shiranui raised his arms in defense. „Yo, chill, man. I’m going, I’m going.“ He turned to his trainer. „See ya later, Mrs. Coach.“

Sango only nodded at him, her eyes not leaving her husband as she stared at Toushi angrily. As soon as Shiranui disappeared behind the door of the hall, she snapped.

„What the hell was that about?! Why are you so rude to my trainee?! Can you tell me what-“

She was cut off as Toushi seized her arm and with a resolute „Come!“ he started pulling her away from the gym.

„Hey, what are you doing?! I wasn’t finished...HEY!!“

They stoped by a door that Toushi yanked open and suddenly Sango was being thrown inside.

„WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!!!“

The door closed behind her husband and suddenly they were alone in the dark room, that could have only been the PE cabinet, where the various utensils for PE were kept. There was the shuffling of clothes as Toushi talked in a hushed, hurried voice.

„...The entire time, not knowing anything...wondering who would jump you...found you outside with that pervert...too hot...can’t stand it any longer!“

The more Sango listened the more confused she was.

„What the hell are you talking about? I don’t understand a word you’re-“

But her husband cut her off once again, this time silencing her in a very affective way.

Sango’s eyes went wide as Toushi’s lips crushed her own in an urgent kiss and she gasped as hot hands grasped the soft parts of her body possessively. A heated body pushed against her and she could feel something hard and burning pressing against her middle.

She moaned into the kiss and tried to push the man away, but he held her only firmer.

Only after several moments, when Sango’s skin felt equally hot and flushed as Toushi’s, did he let her go.

„Mine!“ Toushi gasped and look at his wife with such a possessive heat, that it made Sango’s toes curl and words completely leave her.

„Mine!“ Toushi repeated and claimed her lips in another heated kiss.

When that one ended too, they were left gasping for air, not being able to do anything but stare into each other’s eyes, neither of them really knowing what to say, untill Sango finally found her voice.

„What...was that?“

Toushi gulped in an attempt to moisten his dry throat and deep, purple eyes locked with amber hues.

„Since we arrived, I have been in the gym. I didn’t know what was with you, or if you were alright, or whether anyone tried anything. I know you can take care of yourself, but it just wouldn’t leave me alone. My beautiful, sexy wife out there alone...I was anxious, nervous, worried and yes, hard.“ Toushi admitted and slowly Snago started to understand.

„And then I was just standing there, completely oblivious to your inner turmoil and you...“ she moved her hand to rest over the bulge in her husband’s pants, „couldn’t stand it any longer.“ And she squeezed.

Toushi’s eyes shut tightly together and a hiss escaped him.

„Yeah.“ He breathed out and Sango eyed him.

„We’ll miss the show.“

„I know.“

A look.

Heat.

Fire.

HIS.

Sango smirked.

 

ox*xo

 

„Now look what you did.“

„Hmm?“

„You ruined my costume.“

„Hmph.“

„You don’t even feel sorry, do you?“

„Hmm...“

„And I worked _so hard_ on it...“

An eye opened lazily and a purple orb cast a glazed, tired glance at her. „Are you complaining? Because I can still offer you a compensation.“

For a full second Sango paused from where she was trying to adjust her bandages into the state they were in before the encounter, and turned to look at her husband blankly, before she broke into a snort.

„Oh no, thank you. I think I had enough of _compensation_ for today.“

Toushi smirked. „What a pity...I was hoping we could go for another round.“

Sango laughed. „Oh, I finally remember why I married you.“

Toushi’s smirk grew wider. „That’s great to hear.“

Sango returned to adjusting the bandages. „We missed the main event.“

Toushi smiled knowingly. „I’m sure our kids did well.“

Sango looked at her husband again, smiling gently, before she nodded. „Of course, anata.“ Then her smile turned into a proud smirk. „They’re our children, after all.“

Toushi snickered and they both leaned into a kiss.

 

ox*xo

 

„This was an eventfull halloween.“ Sango said, smirking into herself, as the fammily headed towards their car, after the show had ended. Then, turning to her husband, she added. „We should repeat it sometime.“

Toushi cleared his throat.

This went unnoticed by the kids, who were all talking about which of them had the best costume and best scene.

„My costume was better, Souji!“

„But I was loads better on the stage! You were just stammering, Heisuke!“

„So what, Saigo barely talked!“

Saigo, proudly walking at her papa’s side, looked at her brothers. „I was papa’s bride.“

„We heard!“ Heisuke cried out. „You announced it to the entire hall!“

Souji turned to his mother, who had her arm around Chizuru’s shoulder and they were talking together quietly.

„Kaa-san, you tell us which was the best one!“ Sango turned to her son, smiling proudly. „All of you were great.“

„Yeah, but who was the best?!“

Sango smiled. „I’d say, that each of you were the best in something different. Souji’s introduction was very spectacular and smart, while Heisuke’s was funny and entertaining. You all have different strengths.“

The boys looked like they were contemplaiting this.

Meanwhile the family reached their car and Sango opened it.

Toushi nodded. „Kaa-san’s right.“ Then he turned to his little bride. „But the cutest was Saigo.“ 

The small girl beamed at her father and her small arms encircled his waist in an affectionate hug. Toushi ruffled his daughter’s head and put her inside the car.

„There you go, sweetie.“

Souji, Heisuke and Chizuru also crawled into the vehicle and Toushi sat inside, to start it.

Sango turned to her brother, who had his own car parked a few lots away, but before she could say anything, Shinpachi spoke first.

„I thought they had you there, for a minute.“

Sango raised an eyebrow confusedly. „Huh?“

Shinpachi snickered. „You two weren’t at the show.“

Sango eyed her brother with a smile. „You noticed.“

Shinpachi nodded. „Yeah. I kept looking for you, but I couldn’t spot you. I thought that maybe you’re just sitting somewhere, where I can’t see you, but that obviously was not the case.“

„And how, pray tell, do you know that?“

Shinpachi hesitated for a small moment, before he said: „Your bandages. Your bandages gave you away.“

Sango frowned questioningly and Shinpachi elaborated. „You tied them the other way. They were right to left before. Now they’re left to right. And your paint’s smeared.“

Sango’s eyes widened and she glanced down. She hadn’t even noticed...

„...It was dark.“

„I figured. The PE cabinets are never well lit.“

Sango gave her brother a stunned glance, before her eyes narrowed suspiciously. „Alright, how much do you know?“

Shinpachi smiled evilly. „Enough to blackmail you in front of your kids for the rest of your life.“

Sango gritted her teeth and Shinpachi laughed heartily, putting an arm around his siter’s shoulder.

„Consider it sibling love, bro’!“

Sango sighed. „I pray that in the next life I’ll be an only child.“

Shinpachi patted her shoulder, still snickering to himself.

„See you tomorrow.“

And with that her twin headed for his own car.

Sango, still shaking her head sat into the passenger’s seat and secured the seat-belt.

Toushi looked at his wife sideways, started the engine, then slowly pulled out of the lot. „You took your time. What did your brother want?“

„Shinpachi just needed to inform me of a few things about your PE cabinet.“

A shiver ran down Toushi’s spine and his teeth gritt. „That bastard...“

For some reason Sango found herself smiling. „Let him. He has to get his victories somewhere.“ She then glanced to the backseat and noted, that their kids were either dozing, or spacing out, so she found it safe to put a hand onto her husband’s tigh and leaning close, she whispered intimately: „You already have me.“

Toushi risked another glance at his wife, eyes sparkling, mischievous smirk playing on the handsom lips.

„Oh yeah. You’re mine and your brother can go fuck himself.“

Smirking, Sango leaned back into her seat.

„Alright, but _you_ are the one who’s telling him that.“

Toushi was snickering the entire ride back.

 

ox*xo END ox*xo


End file.
